


Биоматериал

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Размышления Катце за работой





	Биоматериал

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то это перевод фика holdonbaby "Organic", который автор уже удалил из сети.

Катце зажег сигарету.  
Снова наступило это время года. Время года, когда элита проводила ревизию своих петов, заменяя их более новыми, юными, тугими, свежими. Старых выстроят в линию снаружи башни Эос, заменив их чувственные наряды на больничные робы, которые даже не застегиваются на спинах.  
Пустые лица, лишенные наклеенных улыбок и предоргазменного выражения, с которыми они прибыли изначально.  
Новизна давно испарилась.  
Они выглядели жалкими, больше похожими на роботов, чем блонди-андроиды, с тусклыми глазами. Обычно к тому времени, когда их забирали, они находились в состоянии ломки из-за того, что около недели назад их прекратили регулярно накачивать афродизиаками.  
Этот день не отличался от других таких же дней.  
Катце опустил окно аэрокара, и опиумный дым лениво поплыл по влажному воздуху. Если бы он был честным с собой, то мог бы сказать, что благодарен за причину отвести взгляд.  
«У меня всего двенадцать, которых вы будете сопровождать, сэр,» – фурнитур говорил, склонившись в поклоне, с тем подобострастием, которое Катце замечал только во время этих взаимодействий. «Конечно. Загрузи их назад, пожалуйста,» – он поморщился. Даже с «пожалуйста» фраза прозвучала холодно.  
Но он ничего не мог поделать. Он просто следовал протоколу, как и Дэрил. Как и блонди. Как и Юпитер. Как и все, за исключением Ясона, и, соответственно, Рики. В каком-то извращенном смысле они были счастливее всех.  
Катце чувствовал, как опускался и снова выравнивался аэрокар, когда в него заходили петы. Своей продолговатой формой он походил на лимузины, в которых их возили на приемы, только был лишен украшений. Там, куда раньше петы протягивали руки за шампанским и угощениями, теперь были только твердые черные полки.  
Сначала Катце пробовал считать петов по движениям аэрокара, но остановился на седьмом. Дэрил убедится, что они все погрузились. Легкий стук по пассажирской двери дал ему понять, что Дэрил закончил. Катце опустил окно.  
«Все внутри, сэр. Некоторые казались немного беспокойными, так что я добавил седативы в их еду. Это должно их успокоить.»  
Катце кивнул. Последнее, чего он хотел, это чувствовать животные аритмичные толчки трущихся друг о друга препубертатных кукол.  
«Ценю».  
Дэрил улыбнулся.  
\--  
Рауль его не ждал. С чего бы? Катце просто выбрасывал мусор.  
Он припарковал аэрокар и, раскрывая зонт, ступил под проливной дождь. Небо здесь было серым, место находилось недалеко от зеленых и пурпурных неоновых огней, которые, окрашивая тяжелые дождевые облака, создавали сияющий ореол над Дистриктом Удовольствия.  
Он обошел машину и нажал на кнопку пульта контроля. Двери с шипением открылись. Внутри были двенадцать петов в разной степени опьянения, некоторые распростерлись друг у друга на коленях, шаря руками в штанах или сжимая груди. Спермы было меньше, чем обычно в таких поездках.  
Дэрил был даром свыше. Спасибо Юпитер за седативы.  
«Выходите. Идите к зданию,» – указал Катце. Дождь намочил его рукава и падал с них тяжелыми каплями, разбиваясь о блеклый асфальт.  
С ним не спорили. Одни были слишком накачаны, чтобы беспокоиться, а те, что нет, были слишком заняты, кутаясь в робы в надежде сохранить какое-то достоинство, которым они никогда не обладали.  
Один из них споткнулся и упал, ободрав колено об асфальт. Дождь был таким сильным, что кровь, не успевая свернуться, смывалась светло-коричневым потоком, который пачкал белоснежные голень и щиколотку.  
Другая закричала и бросилась на более высокого пета с кулаками. Паранойя и визуальные галлюцинации — тоже последствия ломки.  
\--  
К тому времени, когда они вошли в здание, каждый их них промок до нитки. Катце был исключением, ему удалось сохранить голову и плечи почти сухими благодаря зонту.  
Ни один из них не был готов к встрече с Раулем.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы они были должны.  
Катце протащился к стойке регистрации, ощущая, как мокрые носки неприятно хлюпают в дорогой коже, и прислонился к стеклянной столешнице. «Партия петов для Рауля».  
Регистратор поднял причудливую трубку телефона, похожую на ту, что Катце держал в своем офисе, и заговорил так тихо, что единственное, из-за чего Катце понял, что сообщение передано, был назальный звук подтверждения из ресивера.  
«Оставьте их здесь,» – регистратор вернул трубку на место: «Мы позаботимся об остальном».  
Катце моргнул. Всего на долю секунды.  
«Конечно...» Но не смотря на то, что выражение благодарности было на конце его языка, он не смог заставить себя сказать «спасибо».  
Его спина сойдет за адекватное прощание.  
\--  
Так он отвозил их каждый год. Это всегда проходило одинаково. Некоторые бунтовали и убегали, и никто их не преследовал. Мир, в который они попадали беглецами, был намного хуже их изначального пункта назначения. Те, кто выбирал побег, тем самым выбирали смерть более медленную в борделях, где они сосали и глотали так, словно это было всем, чем они питались.  
Остальным Рауль давал смертельные инъекции морфия, чтобы потом использовать их как биоматериал для исследований.  
Катце привык видеть, как ломаются люди. Он видел трущобных монгрелов, гниющих в собственных экскрементах, и, в конце концов, через один или два года бесконтрольного падения в трущобах, петы сгнивали тоже. В конце, человек или адроид, пет или монгрел — все были биоматериалом.  
Может быть, поэтому он делал то, что делал. Это была разновидность обновления, форма перерождения. Шанс начать с чистого листа.  
Может быть, этот шанс был у каждого.  
Он вынул ещё одну сигарету из пачки и потянулся к зажигалке. Пламя под защитой зонта было слабым. Поднимался ветер, и он едва успел прикурить, прежде чем пламя погасло. Табак зашипел под каплями дождя, но он глубоко затянулся, поддерживая его тление.  
Катце всегда был в этом хорош.


End file.
